onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 425
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 528 p.2-15 and 530 p.5 | eyecatcher = Robin - Brook | rating = 10.3 | rank = 6 }} "The Prison's Strongest Man! Poison-man Magellan Appears" is the 425th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Hancock and the others finally reach the office of Magellan, a large man who has eaten the Doku Doku no Mi. Meanwhile, Luffy and Buggy find Level 2 to be filled with wild animals, but Luffy manages to handle them without too much trouble. Buggy manages to unlock several of the prisoner cells, and the two fugitives are joined by none other than the former Baroque Works officer agent Galdino. Long Summary Luffy is seen diving while Buggy quickly follows behind saying he doesn't want to descend to a further Hell. Buggy's body lands on the ground first followed by his head and Buggy looks around remaking how "creepy" it is. Buggy then says that he has the scope to find Captain John's treasure but before the greedy pirate can make a move, Luffy grabs his head and suddenly starts to run off wanting to know where to go next. They continue running until they reach a dead end and Luffy looks around in the area. Buggy then tells Luffy about Level 2: Wild Beast Hell where many wild beasts from Hell freely roam around on the floor. As Buggy thinks to himself about trying to get away from Luffy, Luffy spots one of the wild beasts of Hell coming. They both turn to the direction and it turns out to be just a hippo. The two don't seem intimidated at first but soon, the hippo opens it's rather large mouth attempting to eat both Luffy and Buggy. The hippo manages to eat Buggy's body and Luffy and Buggy make a getaway. The hippo quickly chases after them and Buggy yells at Luffy for commenting on it's speed. The hippo runs straight into the wall but soon manages to cut off Luffy and Buggy and the two escape again. Luffy wonders if Buggy cares for his body and Buggy says that thanks to his powers, he is okay. He then has his body from inside the hippo's mouth grab onto it and causes the hippo to slam into the wall knocking it out. Buggy reforms with his body and gloats on his victory over the hippo. From inside a security room, the Impel Down guards are monitoring Buggy's actions through a nearby Den Den Mushi. They are trying to figure out the person that is with Buggy and Buggy and Luffy continue running. Buggy is still trying to think of a plan to escape but soon stops running when he hears something nearby. Luffy wonders if it was a bat and suddenly, Buggy is chopped up by a large praying mantis. Buggy survives thanks to his ability and the mantis continues to attack. However, the mantis gets it's claws stuck into the ground and Luffy and Buggy simply move on. Luffy wonders if they are really monsters from Hell and Buggy says that Level 1 was scarier than them. However, a large gust of wind blows away the mantis and a large monster appears before Luffy and Buggy and they both run off. Luffy wants to know what that monster is and Buggy comments it's a snake hatched from a chicken head: a Basilisk. The Basilisk attempts to eat them but gets temporarily stuck between a narrow hallway. Seeing no other choice, Luffy uses Gear Third and prepares to fight the Basilisk. Back in the security room, the guards finally identify the person with Buggy as Luffy and are informed to capture both of them dead or alive. The guards prepare to leave but suddenly, the Basilisk gets sent crashing into the security room by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol. Transmission gets cut off on Level 2 and the other guards want to know what's happening. On an elevator, Boa Hancock complains about the heat and Domino says that the warden's office is on Level 4: Blazing Hell. The elevator stops on Level 4 and Momonga wants to know where the warden is. Domino says that Warden Magellan has terrible digestive problems and usually stays in the bathroom for up to 10 hours a day. She continues saying that he needs 8 hours of sleep so he roughly works only 4 hours a day. Hancock wonders if that's enough for a warden and Domino says that if there is a problem, Magellan is the man to take care of it. The group reaches the bathroom and Domino warns Hancock that Magellan ate the Doku Doku no Mi meaning he's a poison man so to be careful. Magellan eventually walks out and thanks everyone for their time and introduces himself to everyone. Magellan complains about the bright light and would much rather stay locked up in a dark room. Hannyabal then tells Magellan to stop being ridiculous while Momonga says they are pressed for time. Magellan apologizes saying that the poison soup he had for breakfast disagreed with him. Hannyabal then wants Magellan to retire so that he can become warden and Magellan breathes poison smoke at him. Hancock knocks Magellan down for breathing in her direction but Magellan becomes infatuated with her. Hannyabal then answers the warden's Den Den Mushi but Magellan knocks him down with his poison breath. Domino then asks a nearby guard to get an antidote for Hannyabal and Magellan is informed about an intruder in Impel Down. Hancock, worried, manages to get Magellan to take her to Ace right away before the video got transferred. Back on Level 2, the guards want to know why Luffy is in Impel Down and why Buggy is with them. Buggy is shocked that Luffy just took down the Basilisk but is also surprised to see that Luffy is so small now. Luffy turns back to his normal size and wants to get to Level 3 fast. The nearby prisoners are amazed to see what has happened and compliments Luffy and Buggy for defeating the Basilisk (though it was just Luffy alone that did it). The prisoners then ask Luffy and Buggy to free them from their cells and hand-cuffs. Galdino, better known as Mr. 3, can be seen in the cell hoping to escape as well. Buggy, after managing to get the prisoners to beg for their freedom, unlocks their cells and cuffs. The prisoners are excited to be free and thank Buggy for saving them. Luffy then grabs Buggy still wanting to get down to Level 3. More prisoners attempt to escape but they are stopped by the many wild beasts of Hell. Luffy and Buggy continue running and Buggy admits to Luffy that he lied to him. Suddenly, Luffy and Buggy run into the fleeing prisoners and they all go back into their cells. The prisoners don't want to escape due to the boss of the level still around. Buggy then agrees to take Luffy to Level 3 but Luffy says that Buggy doesn't even know how to get there. Suddenly, Galdino walks up and offers his aid on how to get Level 3. Luffy then remembers him. At Marineford, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has been informed that Luffy has infiltrated Impel Down. Sengoku thought that Bartholomew Kuma had taken care of him but then wonders why would Luffy break into Impel Down. However, Sengoku then says that Luffy will meet his end there as Impel Down has held thousands of powerful prisoners without no escapes. Sengoku then remembers one guy that managed to break out of Impel Down twenty years ago becoming the only person to ever break out of Impel Down: Shiki the Golden Lion. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use Share the World! as the opening. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *The anime introducies 2 new beasts: a Giant-Mouth Hippo and a Giant Praying Mantis, which are non-canon. *During the flashback Luffy's straw hat had the strap it has now. *This episode also shows Shiki's entire silhouette in the explanation of Sengoku. This is his first appearance on-screen (one month before his official appearance in Strong World). Site Navigation ca:Episodi 425